Murder At The Olympics
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Leland's youngest child, Max is murdered at the olympics Monk is called in to solve the crime. Meanwhile Karen and Leland grow closer through their grief but everything is not what it seems. Could the story have a happy ending? Rated T
1. Permission Requested and Granted

I don't own Monk, or any of her sister characters

* * *

"Karen," Leland asked, "can I come in?"

"I don't know Leland," she teased, "can you?"

"Sorry let me put it another way. May I come in," he said laughing.

He and Karen may have divorced but she was still his best friend and he hoped very much that one day they would get back together.

Karen laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "come on in"

"I have a question to ask you," he said, "and I don't know if you're going to say yes or no"

Karen smiled at her ex-husband.

"You won't know," she said, "until you ask the question"

Leland sat down on the plush leather couch that he and Karen had first made love on the afternoon Jennifer Stottlemyer was conceived. Jennifer was their oldest child and she was stolen from them a year ago. That was always a sore point with them. Karen thought the search needed to continue and was very angry about it officially being called off.

Soon they were both looking at each other smiling fondly.

"You want to try again," Leland asked

"It will take some work"

"A lot of it," he said, "but I love you and I'm not willing to give up on… us or on our family"

She looked at him and realized the magnitude of what he was saying.

"I have an idea," he told her

"I agree," she said, "but your original question-"

"Karen I have gotten tickets to the Olympics. I would really like to take the boys. I think they would love it"

Karen thought for a tenth of a second before saying, "sure"

When she looked back up at him she was smiling through her tears. He gently took his thumb and wiped away the tears.

"Honey," he said, "believe me everything is going to be alright"

Everything would in fact be alright but in between now and that time there would be a lot of good times, bad times and in between times.


	2. Excited Boys

Soon we'll get to the good part

* * *

The boys were very excited to see their father here. They were thinking it could mean 'mommy and daddy are getting back together'.

"Hey kids," Leland said, "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it," they both said at once.

"Want to guess first?"

The boys **loved **that game. Max went first.

"Jennifer's coming back," he guessed

"Of course she is," Karen replied with a pointed look at Leland that left no room for argument, "probably sooner rather then later"

"Mom's right boys," Leland said, "but that's not the surprise. Jarred, you want to guess?"

"You and mom are getting back together again," Jarred guessed.

"Yes well that's going to happen," Leland replied, "but not until we're ready. If we do it right now we'll just be fighting again and you wouldn't want that right?"

"Right" they both said

"Well here's the surprise," Leland began, "I'm taking you boys to the Olympics"

The boys cheered.

"Is Jennifer coming too," Max asked

_GOD I hope so, _Leland thought to himself.

"Well that depends," he said, "on if she's back yet"

"I want her to come back"

Leland smiled.

"She will," he said firmly, "It's just a matter of when"

"How about now," Jarred suggested.

"I'd like that too," Leland said, "But we don't get to decide that. If it were up to me Jennifer would never have been taken from us. The sad thing is, it's not up to us. We just have to keep looking.

"Maybe we'll find her at the Olympics," Max suggested

"That would be great," Leland said, "But I hope we find her before then"

"Maybe if we made a video of her someone would see her and bring her back"

Karen grinned widely.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. We can do that tonight."

"Mommy are you coming to the Olympics with us too," Max asked

She kissed his forehead.

"I would love to," she told them, "but I can't. It's a special time for you guys and daddy."

"You can come," Leland said

Karen looked at her ex-husband.

"Honey," she told him, "can I talk with you for just a minute?"

"Sure"

Karen led him into the kitchen.


	3. A Bad Decision

"Do you really think it's okay if I come too"

"Of course," Leland said, "I would like that as a matter of fact very much"

"Okay," she smiled, "Thanks"

Several weeks later they were headed to the Olympics.

"Dad," Max said, "Can I go get some popcorn at the food stand?"

The food stand was only a little bit away. It was within Leland and Karen's sight and Max was old enough to go less then a foot away to get some food.

"Sure buddy," Leland said.

He would come to regret that choice.


End file.
